How to Fool a Star
by Gooby One
Summary: My personal headcanon for explaining the ending for season 5, using only logic and mechanics found within svtfoe already. Very short, complete story aiming to help people make the ending a little more reasonable without breaking the canon too hard.


"...Glossaryck, that's insane," exclaimed Hekapoo as she steps back, eyes opened wide, her flame bursting up.

"Yes, but it has to be done, Hekapoo," he responds while folding his hands.

Hekapoo contemplates this, thinking it over for several minutes, while Glossaryck lets her take it in. The plan was crazy, but then again so was Glossaryck. Even if the plan didn't sound like it was perfect, if it was the best Glossaryck could come up with it must be the best option available.

"You're sure the dark magic takes over the Realm of Magic and eventually corrupts the world if we don't?", Hekapoo asks slowly.

"Yes, for once there's no time for games," Glossaryck nods, "I've seen this coming far in advance, and I need your help to prevent it."

"You're sure this will work? I don't see how dumping some babies in the Neverzone will help anything, even if one of them has magic out the wazoo," Heckapoo says.

"Meteora must be ready to perform the whispering spell in time, and even I can't get a baby to do much more than dip down in time. A little over a decade of training in the name of survival is exactly what she needs to be able to play her role, when the war comes to a climax," Glossaryck says, with a tone far more serious than Hekapoo has ever heard.

"Starting that war sounds like no easy task, either. We'll need Rhombulus to release Globgor, for starters, and that rock head isn't easy to convince of anything," says Hekapoo.

"I've already started on that end. Moon might not be aware of my plan, but she will play her role in both starting the war and ending it, and that includes convincing Rhombulus that Globgor must be released when the time comes. As for your end, getting Meteora and Mariposa into the Neverzone and watching over them from the shadows is a long task, but a necessary one that I can only trust to you, Hekapoo," Glossaryck remarked.

"Alright, so assuming that does work out and the little fleshwads learn what they need to, and the war goes all according to plan, you're sure Star would agree to just end all magic, knowing that should technically ends us as well?", asked Hekapoo.

"Oh, I'm quite sure Star will come to the conclusion on her own... her tapestry will give her all the motivation she could ever need to accept her fate, and I'll be there to push her in the right direction all the while," Glossaryck smugly says.

"But...", Starts Hekapoo, not sure what to object to first, "why not tell her about the plan? I'm sure she could go through with all of this with proper explanation, especially if she knew that none of the Magical High Commission actually has to d-",

"Ah-ah-ah!", interrupts Glossaryck, "Star needs to form her own answers, and her own conviction, knowing that the risk involved isn't quite what it seems could lead to some unintended effects, altering the very timeline itself!"

"Will Star even buy it if I just offer to let her erase all magic when push comes to shove though? I mean, the girl isn't too bright, but surely she can figure out that beings made of magic and magic going bye-bye isn't going to end well," Hekapoo questioned.

"By that point, Star will have the determination to see her plan through to the end," Glossaryck answers, "just play it cool and everything will go as planned".

"So you're sure that we'll have time after I open the portal for Star for us to get out before the whole end-of-all-magic thing? Because I kind of like existing," Hekapoo sassily replies.

"Oh, yes," Glossaryck chuckles, "even if his riddles are annoying, that son of mine would do anything to make me proud of him, bless his heart. Once we're sure the spell has been cast, we'll have enough time for the entire Magical High Commission to get into that tiny boat, and we can go anywhere -well, any time- we want... except the future, of course, since for us, that will no longer exist."

"Wow, Reynaldo is still speaking in riddles? Are you sure we can't just have Father Time take us back, or just like, you know, die for real?", Hekapoo jests. "...But seriously, I might just miss seeing Star and Marco after all this", she solemnly says.

"What are you talking about," Glossaryck cheerfully says, floating upside down to signal the serious conversation is now over, "I can be in multiple places at once, and so can you, since I so kindly gave you the ability to clone yourself! Even if you run into yourself in front of them, that's just an average Tuesday for a portal hopping clone-making Scissors Enforcer! But hey, if that's not enough for you, we can always stop by Quest Buy on the way to Reynaldo's boat - I hear they are highly overstocked on evil copies of Marco with the mole on the other side of his face!", Glossaryck taunts.


End file.
